


Can't Let Go

by Queen_2112



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Endgame Spoilers!, Endgame fix it, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Spoilers!!, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: SPOILERS!! DONOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!!!SPOILERS!! DONOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE!!!Steve can't let Tony die, he just can't.





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen the movie since 26 and I couldn't get over the pain. I know you couldn't get over the pain too, so I decided to write the end I preferred for the movie.   
> (T~T)
> 
> Don't forget to leave your opinions. 
> 
> Ps: English is not my main language. <3

Steve watched as Thanos's army fading one by one and then Thanos faded too, he smiled they did it, but who did the snap? Of course it's Bruce or Thor or maybe Carol? His eyes widened when he saw Tony paling and then he slumped against the rock and fall, No, no, no, he can't die NO!  
He watched as the kid, Peter, clutching to him and crying saying they won, and the Rhodey and Pepper pulled him off of Tony.

Steve closed his eyes remembering all the bad times between them and how many times Steve wanted to slam Tony to the wall and kiss him hard. And god, he wishes they could go back in time so he can kiss Tony and tell him how much he loves him, but the Time is not on their side, why wasn't him who should die? Why it's Tony? Tony have a family and a beautiful daughter, but Steve...Steve was a man out of time.

How many times did Steve put Tony in pain? It's countless times, and now he'll di- no he won't. Steve won't let him.

He looked at Pepper and she was saying that he can rest they'll be fine.   
What the hell is wrong with her?!   
Steve rushed to him and pushed Pepper away, "Tony! Hey, you're with me?" Steve didn't care about the tears that fall from his eyes. Tony smiled to him and nods slowly, Steve fights himself and he didn't hug him.  
"You're going to be ok, darling. Please, stay with me?" Tony shook his head and Steve frowns.

"N-no, Steve..." he coughs and Steve starts rubbing his back, "I want t-to rest pl-please?" It was Steve's turn to shake his head, "Steve li-listen to me! I-it's over, let g-go... It's ok." Pepper wanted to pull Steve off, but he shrugged her hands off and glared at her. She really didn't deserve someone to treat her like that, but he can't. He just wants Tony to be alive.

"I.. I can't, I'm sorry." He lifts him up and Tony gasped in pain.

"Steve, d-don't be s-selfish this time, please?" Tony pleaded him and Steve was selfish again, he ignored Tony and jerked his head towards Strange who nods and opened portal. They walked inside it to Wakanda's hospital and Tony looked at Steve one last time and then he passed out, Steve won't believe that he heard Tony whispers "I love you." No it's can't be true.

He was looking at Shuri, Strange and Bruce hovering over Tony and then he realized someone is standing beside him, he looked to his left and saw Pepper looking at him. Or better say, Glaring at him, he rises his eyebrow and she slapped him. 

"Mrs. Stark!" Peter screamed and Steve looked at the ground.

"I'm his wife! You can't just come and take him from me! He wants to rest! He's going to suffer more because of you!" Pepper started screaming and pushing at his chest and crying, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the hug they both need it.

"Save him Steve, please?" Steve just closed his eyes to prevent himself from breaking down and crying like a kid. He gasped when he felt another one hugging them, he looked to see Peter hugging them and they both hugged him back.

"You know he loves you, right?" He asked Peter who nods softly and Steve smiled then he leaned down and kissed Peter's forehead. Pepper pulled away and wipes her tears then she smiled to Steve and left them alone.  
Steve sinked down to the floor pulling Peter with him, they both searching for comfort from each other.

He closed his eyes remembering the day Tony came back from the space, he was so thin and he run to him, already feeling that he let him down. But what can he say now?   
"It's not your fault." He looked up at the sound. Thor, of course he's trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks, Thor." He turns his head and looked down at Peter who was sleeping now. Thor kneeled and picked Peter, Steve nods his thanks to Thor, who puts Peter on the sofa.

Time passed by and he was on the floor waiting, Bucky sitting beside him. "You really love him, Stevie." Steve smiled and looked at his hands.

"Yeah, I do." His tears never stopped falling and he didn't protested when Bucky pulled him into a bearhug.

"He'll make it." Bucky whispers to him and all Steve can do is breaking down and sobbing.

The door opened and Shuri walked out, Strange and Bruce following her.  
"I hope he's gonna make it." She squeezed Steve's shoulder and left him.

Steve stood and walked to the room and saw Tony looking like a ghost, he couldn't believe that he's still a live. He pulled a chair and stayed by Tony's side. People were talking beside him, but he couldn't see or hear anything but Tony. He touched Tony's hand and then he hold it softly. Rubbing Tony's knuckles with his thumb, while Tony's face was so peaceful. Why they're saying he's selfish now? He just wants Tony with him, is that wrong? And no, he won't stay with him after Tony wakes up. He'll leave him with Pepper cause she deserves him and he deserves her. She's strong, beautiful and the perfect example for wife. And Steve? Steve is broken and he's nothing like Pepper. 

He lifted Tony's hand and kissed it.  
He didn't care about the people and he'll never care about them when it's comes to Tony, his Love. 

"Steve, What about the stones?" Carol asked him and he shrugged off, the stones are the reason why Tony os in the bed, and Natasha being dead. 

"Don't know. But we'll try to get Natasha back. And for now I'm out of all actions." She nods and left.

He looked back at Tony and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

He knows one thing that he just Can't Let Go.


End file.
